


Constellations

by xxcentaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xxcentaurus
Summary: On a starlit night, Anna reflects on her growing feelings for the Major.





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write a turn ficlet on tumblr so I'm posting it here too!

The sky was a deep blue, with bright tendrils of light that reached up from the horizon as the sun slowly fell beneath the tree line. Anna brought her knees to her chest, shivering slightly, but her focus was mostly stolen away. She admired the sky’s gradient; the clash between night and the last of the day’s light created a blend of hues, violet then fuchsia, and nearest to the sun, a golden glow. How such polar opposites, night and day, could create this unfathomable beauty was beyond her, and as her eyes slowly shifted from the sunset, instinctively, they landed on the man who sat beside her.

He noticed her glance in his direction, even though she was quick to look away, and drop her gaze into her lap, a place that would arise no questions, nor uncomfortable conversation. A light sigh pushed up from her lungs, and she huffed quietly, bringing her arms around herself, protectively. But as the thought crossed her mind, it quickly dissipated, because she found herself feeling safe— sitting on a thick woollen blanket, facing a gorgeous sunset, beside a British Major.  _Ironic_.

A small smile danced across her lips, if only for a second. She felt ridiculous really, what would Abraham say if he knew? If he was given even just a quick look at the budding feelings that grew, encircling her heart, and making it pound with gentle affection. She knew moments like these were only feeding her admiration, but how could she refuse a starlit night, with a Major who seemed to be far more passionate about the twinkling  _constellations_  than engaging with the revolutionaries? She could tell herself things like that to justify her feelings, or possibly just to ignore the potential threat all together, but either way, Anna knew she was just making excuses.

“The stars will be visible soon, though I must say, the sunset’s beauty can at times rival even the rarest constellations.”

“You think so, Major Hewlett?” Anna spoke absentmindedly, her eyes darting to meet his, before lowering once again, this time they focused on the dark grass by the edge of the blanket.

“Please Anna, you know you may call me Edmund, however if you’d rather not address me in that way, I will not pressure you.”

“I apologize, I forgot.” She twisted a lock of hair between her fingers, nervously looking back at Whitehall. The building had a sort of looming presence tonight, as if it was watching her every move, with judgement and scorn.

But when she looked to the Major, her anxiety seemed to disappear. His brow was furrowed, a look of worry etched into his features. She offered him a reassuring smile; the last thing she wanted was for him to fret over her. He soon relaxed, returning the smile, and then rubbing the back of his head almost sheepishly. Anna felt her face heat up, her heart beat feverous, and her hands shaky. He was certainly charming, and his face was pleasant, soft yet handsome.

“If I could just speak without restraint for a m-moment.” His words tugged her away from her thoughts.

“Of course Edmund.”

He smiled at that. “I wanted to say that you are a very admirable woman, strong, yet kindhearted, my dear.” He paused, then slowly gestured upward. The sun had retreated beneath the horizon, and now only the stars which the Major so adored, illuminated the sky. “And your beauty,” he averted his eyes, fiddling with the sleeve of his uniform, “constellations and sunsets alike, must be just  _envious_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed feel free to comment/kudos!


End file.
